Tiptron Mk II
by intrinsicmotivation
Summary: [OneShot] Francis finally gets an opportunity to see his precious Francine Tippy again. But he will have to fight for her...


Tiptron Mk I.

A green reptile was marching around his room. He could feel fury growing inside of him over some stupid, earlier events, and all he did was push his glasses up as they were falling off his nose. He felt kind of… angry.

Alright, he wasn't just angry, he was pizzed.

He was reminiscing about her… That beautiful specimen of a butterfly, that gorgeous Francine…oh, how he missed her! She was such good company – she could even talk to him! Oh, how exciting was the prospect of having an offline friend. And now …she was gone. Gone. Possibly forever.

And worse, he had made a complete idiot out of himself in front of his first (offline) crush. And he got completely wiped out.

_What had gone wrong?_ The chameleon asked himself desperately. _Hot babes were supposed to be playful, not scary and mean! And they were most certainly NOT supposed to wipe the floor with me! That was reeeeaaalllllllllyyyy low technical!_

He paced around his room anxiously. Thoughts were culminating in his head; insane thoughts. Could he track down those two girls somehow? How? Where were they now, and how could he find out? He didn't have much speed – his species relied on staying still while being mostly inconspicuous to catch their prey, and he was pretty bad at running. And how would he get any idea as to where they were going? It seemed hopeless.

_All I have left of my schweeeeeeet Francine was that little powder left behind on her cage…_ he thought hopelessly.

But then, something a bit more hopeful crept into his head: _Don't you think that you could use the DNA in that little bit of powder to…find her?_

Francis stopped pacing.

"Yes! Yes, it's true! I'll make some sort of device – I'll make one that can search the DNAof everything around it to find where people go! It will work! I'll make it work! And I can track her down – she'll have to stay in one place eventually!" He was on a roll. "And even better – the tracking device will have an AI! Yes! Nerr! It will tell me just where she's gone! For SURE! Yeah! Schweeet!"

The Chameleon pumped his fist in the air. He had a brilliant idea – and even though the X-Naught Starship series would be coming on soon, he would sacrifice it for this great idea.

"I am a super-genius."

Francis marveled at the creature that lay on the stand in his pink lab room. It resembled some kind of electronic, bird-like creature, just with four legs. He nodded. "Modding one of those outdated SecuriMeows was genius," he decided. "It already came with the AI – it just needed tweaking, that's all."

It had taken a few weeks for Francis to create this robot. Although modifying the AI was easy, and the outer shell was easily changed into a bird, making the bird fly was the hard part, and as the Chameleon swept his eyes over the triangular wings of the oddly designed creature, he briefly recalled the grueling process of making certain parts of the robot hollow to reduce weight. And of course, there was the worst part of it all – making the bird recognize Francine's DNA and track the places where he put small traces of it was just living hell. Or at least extraordinarily frustrating.

"Our journey to track Tippi," Francis proclaimed grandly, "starts-"

"Starship X-Naut – The New Episode – Coming up Next on Sci-Fi-Hi!" the Television conveniently blared.

"RIGHT after I see what I've been missing on Starship X-Naut!" The chameleon sat down on a bare spot in his messy room and stared intently at the wide Television mounted on his wall. As the opening credits scrolled dramatically onto the screen, thoughts passed through Francis's head as slowly as the names of the actors passed through the screen.

_Really, I SHOULD be tracking Francine now! Oh, this episode looks to be SCHWEET, but…it would be SO high-technicaaaal if Francine was here!_

Then he just disappeared in a display of vibrant colors just as Grodus started to make a dramatic speech: "At last, you've been brought here! I've been waiting to see you!"

"Woah, Mario! Look at that!" a nasal, annoying voice said. Francis slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked to see that everything was blurry. Dang it, his glasses must have fallen off. He could just barely make them out in front of him, and quickly reached for them and balanced them on his nose.

Now that he could see, he got up, shook his head, and looked around. The reptile could see that he was in a dimly lit room, and he saw two unknown men, one familiar woman, and a very recognizable Digibutterfly…

"What's he doing here?! What is he?" the taller of the two men asked. He was clad in green and slim, unlike his shorter brother, who was portlier and wearing red. He pointed at Francis as though he was some kind of freak, and looked at him with large, dark eyes.

"I don't know HOW I got here!" Francis stated nervously. "I-I was just starting to watch the beginning of the latest episode of St-Starship X-Naut and I was just p-p-poofed here! I don't know how I got here!"

He looked at his iridescent Francine, which nervously backed away. "But now that I'm here, I'm not going to let any of you take away my Francine again!!" With that, he quickly faded out of sight, and started walking behind the man in green. He delivered a blow to his head, but it was very weak and only succeeded in startling him.

"Mario, why didn't you tell me you fought an invisible lizard?!" the green man yelled as he looked around for the reptile again. The man he addressed at Mario adopted an annoyed expression as he started to spin around and disappear. The girl in pink walked up to the taller boy.

"Well, Luigi, we fought him once…"

From what Francis recalled, Peach also sneaked that Mario and strangely enough, Bowser, though he wasn't here now. He recalled that Mario could spot him while he was in another dimension, and watched carefully to see that he moved quickly enough to confuse Mario. As he faded back into view, he spat his tongue at Mario, who narrowly jumped over it. He turned invisible again and sidestepped, leaving the hero to fall.

_Nerr! That was SO low-technical! He almost hit me, and barely avoided my attack!_ Francis ran back behind Luigi, and he reappeared. The reptile reached for his – 20 petapixel – camera and aimed. _Let's see them avoid this when they're all blind! _He hit the take picture button and disappeared in a flash.

Francis's plan worked: Everyone in the room stopped to rub their eyes. He reappeared and shot his tongue at Mario. This time, he hit his target on the stomach, and sucked him in. He could feel his mouth expand to fit in the hero, and started jumping and shaking to batter the hero against certain, tougher parts of his mouth. He could feel Mario wiggling inside, trying to escape, but he kept his jaw clamped down.

BAM!

A blow to the back took Francis by surprise and he spat Mario out. "Double-u tee eff?!" he exclaimed in shock before his image became faint again. He turned around while invisible and saw that it was Peach who hit him, holding her parasol in a batting position, scanning the room for any odd, warping effects.

_Nerr, she looks so hot when she wants to attack people,_Francis thought dreamily before remembering he was in combat, and decided to take that Luigi down first.

Sneakily, he crept up behind him. He felt he was too close to suck him in with his tongue, so he would have to find another form of attack…

Suddenly, the larger man turned around, holding what appeared to be a square with a fire harmlessly burning away. He was shaking it madly, closing his eyes, and concentrating very hard…

Francis realized only seconds too late that it was a Fire Burst as the fire within the square was released and aimed straight at him.

"THIS IS NOT SCHWEET AT ALL!" the nerdy creature shouted as he was set on fire. _Being invisible is tiring enough and I'm on fire I should turn back and then put myself out THIS HURTS!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!one!!!!!one!!!!!!!_

Sure enough, he turned back to his visible self, and started rolling on the ground. Lucky for him, the flames were soon put out, but not without inflicting a hefty amount of pain on him. Parts of his shirt were charred, and there was a particularly nasty burn on the back of his head.

"You guys are LOSERS!" he whined before turning invisible once more. _Nerr,_ _Alright, they have Fire Bursts…I should have some items too!_

_Um, my laptop? No, there are no Meowbots here to summon!_

Francis sidestepped as Peach flew over him, with her high heels looking dangerously sharp…

_Couldn't I still have something from that tracking robot?!_ He thought frantically, and mentally ran over the list of things he used to physically build it: _Flamethrower? I left that! Nerr, the ug…welder?No! Welder mask? What use would that be? Wrench…?_ While out of sight, he checked his fanny pack, and felt the shape of the wrench there. _YES! _

He turned back to normal just as Peach landed next to him. The tool seemed heavier now, now that he was a bit more worn out from the fight. Wielding the device, he swung it with all the energy he could spare, and it made a sickening noise as it hit Peach's hand…

A defeaning scream echoed in the chamber.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFHGWADSOINKNEEEEEIGH!" she moaned as she crouched over her wounded hand. Apparently, it had hit much harder than Francis intended; her hand or wrist appeared to be broken, and part of the wrench also caused a swollen red mark to appear.

Mario pulled Peach aside, and made a Super Shroom Shake appear out of seemingly nowhere. He forcefully fed the polka-dotted to her as she sobbed over her hand. He seemed to whisper things along the line of "This happens all the time, you'll get better…don't worry, this will heal you up…"

Francis seemed to be frozen as he watched Francine flutter over to where Peach was and inspected her hand, and utter: "Ah, it's looking bad now, but nothing that shroom shake can't fix…"

_Nerr, look how they all helped each other out…look at how Francine went to help Princess Peach…look at how they help each other…_

He was tantalized by the poignant scene, watching how they stopped and aided each other…he could not recall a moment when anyone had willingly gone to help him, not because he had programmed it…

SHWAM – that Luigi fellow just jumped off Francis' as he had let his guard down. It was a blow too much for him, and he just collapsed on the floor.

"Oh!" Luigi quivered. "Oh, I- I think I beat him!" Once more, Francis felt Luigi staring at him as though he was some sort of weirdo…once more, he was sobbing…but he wasn't sobbing over his defeat, or the way Luigi looked at him…

He was weeping because he had lost another chance to rescue his precious Francince… and he felt he had messed up on his final chance…

With what remained of his strength, he pushed himself onto his sticky feet, and started shaking.

"Eeth! You're scary! You're all scary! You took Francince away AGAIN! Huh….huh-aaaaaah!" He couldn't stop himself from crying out loud as he ran through the door.

_I messed up AGAIN and now I don't even now how I'm going to get out of this place! _He silently panicked as he drew his hands to his eyes. When he looked around the room again, he saw he was back in his own room.

Strange, that whole encounter was.

Even though part of Francis was relieved to be home in familiar territory again, he still felt distressed over the loss of his Francine- or, well, he may as well use her real name: Tippi.

"Franci- Tippi, can't you just come here? It would be so schweet if I could SOMEhow just…build you into something I could control…"

And then inspiration struck Francis like a hammer to a nail.

"That tracking device I had made…couldn't I…make it into a Tippi-ish robot? Yes! That would be great! And-and I can extract her consciousness from the DNA! YES! Then EVERYONE can share in the nerr joy that is Tippi!"

"Look out world: schweetness has a new name, and it shall be…

Tiptron Mk. I!"


End file.
